Yotaro
by Sanae78
Summary: Il racconto di un' amicizia molto particolare.


"**Yotaro"**

di Sanae78

Due grandi occhi azzurri e profondi sempre pronti a scrutare ogni mio movimento e la capacità di intuire quando ho bisogno di sentire il suo affetto e di manifestarlo, così posso descrivere Yotaro.

Ricordo ancora il giorno in cui lo trovai.

A quei tempi io e papà abitavamo a Parigi e mi ero iscritto da poco alla scuola giapponese.

Iniziò a piovere e per accorciare la strada mi incamminai attraverso uno dei parchi della città, quando sentii una vocina lamentevole provenire da dietro un cespuglio.

Mi incuriosii ed andai a guardare.

Lì dietro giaceva una gatta tigrata, morta, con una brutta lacerazione sotto il collo, forse causata dalla lotta con un altro animale.

Ma non era sola, intorno a lei c' erano dei piccoli micini che a vederli non avranno avuto più di un mesetto, anch' essi pieni di sangue e senza vita.

La gatta era stata probabilmente attaccata coi suoi piccoli da qualche cane randagio e purtroppo aveva avuto la peggio.

Che scena straziante. Non potei fare a meno di commuovermi per quella mamma che si era battuta per difendere i suoi piccoli e di chiedermi se anche la mia avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggermi in una situazione simile.

Era da tanto che non vedevo la mia mamma, perché se n' era andata di casa ed io avevo deciso di restare con mio padre…

Ero molto piccolo, però mi accorsi che in quel momento lui era la persona che aveva più bisogno di me, nonostante mi spiacesse molto separarmi da mia madre.

Poi mio padre decise di lasciarmi andare a vivere con la mamma per permettermi di continuare gli studi in Giappone, ma non ero ancora pronto per incontrarla e l'implorai di portarmi con sé nel suo vagabondare per il mondo.

La vocina mi riportò alla realtà, e con mia sorpresa, compresi che apparteneva ad un micino miracolosamente scampato alla strage.

Sbucò fuori da una piccola cavità di un albero. Pensai che, probabilmente, si era salvato perché era riuscito a mettersi al sicuro.

Doveva aver assistito impotente a quello che era capitato a sua madre ed ai suoi fratelli e tremava ancora, tutto inzuppato.

Era un batuffolo di pelo bianco con le zampine, le orecchie ed il nasino neri.

Aveva dei bellissimi occhietti azzurri, ancora pieni di terrore.

Pensai di portarlo a casa.

Non fu facile avvicinarlo dopo il grande spavento che aveva avuto.

Poi pian pian iniziò a farsi accarezzare e si lasciò prendere in braccio.

Tremava anche tra le mie braccia e cercai di rassicurarlo, dicendogli: "Coraggio piccolo! Adesso ci sono io a proteggerti e nessuno potrà farti più del male!"

Per tenerlo caldo creai come una specie di tasca girando all' indietro la mia maglietta.

Non avevo mai avuto un animale domestico e speravo che papà mi desse il permesso di tenerlo.

Dopo un quarto d' ora giunsi a casa, giusto in tempo per evitare l' acquazzone che si sarebbe scatenato da lì a pochi minuti.

Gli preparai subito un piccolo giaciglio e gli misi vicino un recipiente con dell' acqua e uno con un po' di latte che avevo fatto prima riscaldare e poi intiepidire.

Dopo mi cambiai i vestiti umidi che indossavo.

Giunse anche una telefonata di papà che mi avvisava che quella sera avrebbe fatto tardi, perché dovevano ancora stabilire alcuni dettagli della sua ultima mostra.

Mi disse inoltre di mangiare e di non aspettarlo alzato.

Non gli feci parola del micino.

Il gattino intanto sembrò essersi già affezionato un pochino a me, mi seguiva ovunque andassi e mi chiamava.

Gradì molto il latte che gli avevo preparato e ne aveva ancora un po' sui baffetti che cercava di pulire usando la sua linguetta in modo alquanto buffo e maldestro.

Mi cucinai la cena, visto che mangiavo da solo pensai di prepararmi qualcuno dei miei piatti preferiti.

Sono sempre stato il cuoco di casa e me la cavo piuttosto bene, decisamente meglio di papà.

Papà non è mai stato molto pratico coi fornelli, così quando sono diventato abbastanza grande per poterli usare senza farmi male, mi sono occupato di questa cosa e di altre faccende domestiche.

Papà è un artista e non ha mai degli orari regolari, a volte quand' è preso dalla creatività dipinge per ore ed ore dimenticandosi di tutto e di tutti.

Ma io gli voglio molto bene e so che per lui la pittura è un po' come il pallone per me.

Il gattino mi tenne compagnia stando seduto su un sedia.

Guardava incuriosito quello che facevo. Non resistetti e gli diedi qualche assaggio del mio pasto.

Terminata la cena, sparecchiai, lavai i piatti, sistemai la cucina e mi sedetti sul divano, dove il micio mi raggiunse con un balzo.

Allungai le gambe e lui venne a sdraiarsi sulla mia pancia.

Era talmente leggero che quasi non mi sembrava che stesse appoggiato su di me.

Mi guardò e iniziò a fare le fusa mentre l' accarezzavo.

Lo guardai e gli dissi: "Ti piacerebbe chiamarti Yotaro?"

Per tutta risposta mi si strusciò addosso con dimostrandomi ancora più affetto e il suo motorino iniziò a fare un rumore ancora più forte.

In quel momento divenne Yotaro Misaki.

Papà quando rientrò capì quanto già tenessi a lui e dopo avermi svegliato per dirmi di andare nel mio letto, mi disse che avevo il permesso di tenerlo.

Ne fui felicissimo!

Da quel momento Yotaro è venne a vivere con noi e ci seguì anche quando facemmo il nostro ritorno in Giappone.

E' sempre stato un gattino pieno di vita che si divertiva a giocare con le tende, le scarpe e a farci sentire la sua voce per attirare la nostra attenzione.

Anche adesso quando gli impegni calcistici della nazionale olimpica e della Jubilo Iwata me lo permettono, rientro a casa e papà e Yotaro sono sempre lì che mi aspettano.

Yotaro è davvero un amico speciale per me.

**FINE**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


End file.
